Lungs (Album)
Lungs= }} Lungs is Florence and the Machine's first studio album, released on the 3rd of July, 2009 by Island Records. Background After some work in different bands like Ashok, Florence Welch teamed up with her childhood friend Isabella Summers. they went to small venues and called themselves "Florence Machine/Isabella Welch". Over the coming months, Robert Ackroyd (guitar, backing vocals), Chris Hayden (drums, percussion, backing vocals), Mark Saunders (bass guitar, backing vocals) and Tom Monger (harp) were recruited to form a band, naming it Florence + the Machine. in November 2008 they signed a contract with Island Records. Florence recorded Lungs with 5 producers in the United Kingdom. Starting her journey. Tracklist Artwork (some pics here). The rest of the pictures can be found here. (not yet but u get the idea uwu) Release dates Netherlands/Ireland: 3 July 2009 United Kingdom/Norway: 6 July 2009 France: 9 July 2009 Germany: 10 July 2009 Australia: 17 July 2009 Poland: 24 July 2009 Japan: 5 August 2009 Canada: 11 August 2009 Italy: 25 September 2009 United States: 20 October 2009 Chart Succes Trivia Refrences Category:Studio Albums Category:Albums |-|Deluxe= The deluxe version of Lungs was released 3 days prior to the normal version. The deluxe version first released in UK and did not make it release for every country that original Lungs released. Release History Tracklist Disc 1: Lungs Disc 2: Deluxe Edition |-|Between Two Lungs= Between Two Lungs, is a mixed album which contains The Lungs' studio records and live concert records. Just like the album made its first release in Netherlands and Ireland, on 12 November 2010. Background The band announced via their website on 24 September 2010 that Lungs would be re-released on 15 November as a two-disc package titled Between Two Lungs. The reissue features new sleeve art, liner notes by Welch, and a 12-track bonus disc including live versions and remixes. Release History Track Listing Disc 1: Lungs Disc 2: Between Two Lungs Special |-|The B-Sides= Lungs: The B-Sides, is a digital album which contains songs that belongs to Lungs album but not in the original album. The album released on 27 February 2011 worldwide. Background After the original album Lungs' success, the band started to make new songs for TV Programmes and movies. One of the song in the album, Swimming used as Secret Life of A Mermaid's Theme Song. The song Heavy In Your Arms was a soundtrack of The Twilight Saga: Eclipse. You've Got The Dirtee Love performed as a mashup of You've Got The Love and Dizzee Rascal's "Dirtee Cash" at the 2010 BRIT Awards. Track Listing Artwork The cover art was shot during You've Got The Love music video set, like Cosmic Love Tour. External Links Spotify Link Of The Album (Hidden) Deezer Link Of The Album (For US) |-|10th Anniversary= Lungs: 10th Anniversary Edition Also written as Lungs (10th Anniversary Edition) is a remastered album of Lungs for its 10th year. It contains two discs. The album is only released as Vinyl, Casette and Digital versions. Background In July 3, Florence + The Machine released two songs that were outtakes from Lungs: Donkey Kosh (Demo) and My Best Dress (Demo). On the same day, Florence + The Machine announced on social media accounts that to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of Lungs, Florence + The Machine will release an anniversary edition on colour LP, cassette, and as an exclusive double vinyl box set. Pre-orders are opened that day. Track Listing Disc 1: Lungs Disc 2: Lungs (10th Anniversary Edition) Special Category:Studio Albums